Pour la liberté
by Naia09
Summary: Au même moment, une vive brûlure vient caresser mon ventre et instinctivement je pose ma main sur celui-ci. Pas encore ! Pas maintenant ! La brûlure deviens de plus en plus forte me faisant grimacer au possible.   Tu as besoin de moi.  Non !  Laisse toi allez tu verra...  Non…
1. Chapter 1

Encore un.

Il faut croire que ses sbires sont plus tenaces qu'il n'y paraît. Ça fais déjà trois jours qu'ils me pistent à travers le pays des rivières, deux de ses compagnons n'ont pas pus défaire le Shishi Heikou qui les entraves depuis maintenant quelques heures.

Seul le dernier du trio à réussis à esquiver bon nombres de mes techniques de scellement, si ça continue à ce rythme la je vais bientôt me retrouver à court de chakra.

Il faut absolument que j'arrive à le semer. Et vite !

Je tourne mon visage sur le côtés et m'aperçoit qu'il s'approche de plus en plus de moi. Il est encore plus collant qu'une limace de la forêt de Shikkotsu.

J'accélère le pas ,l'orée d'une forêt se dessine peut à peut devant moi, c'est celle menant au sud du pays du feu.

J'arrive la première dans la forêt et je commence à sauter de branches en branches, esquivant quelques kunaïs provenant de mon assaillant. Il se retrouve sur un terrain ennemis et ça ne l'effraie pas plus que ça, soit il est suicidaire soit il tiens à finir sa mission à n'importe quel prix. Ou il est juste complètement fous comme son maître...Oui ça doit être ça.

Alors que je m'élance sur une autre branche, mon pied dérape sur de la mousse me faisant tomber de l'arbre sans pouvoir me rattraper.

Par réflexe je me met sur le côté gauche pour éviter de tomber face contre terre, mais l'impact reste douloureux et un craquement très distinct ce fait entendre au moment ou je touche le sol.

Une vive douleur me dévore le bras gauche m'arrachant un gémissement plaintif.

Je peine à me relever, appuyant mon bras blesser contre le tronc d'arbre d'où je viens de chuter. Avec un bras cassé je risque d'avoir quelques difficultés à me battre, et la faible quantité de chakra qu'il me reste ne suffira pas à me soigner complètement. Moi qui pensait m'en sortir facilement c'est rater.

Une légère brise se fait sentir derrière moi et un ricanement vient chatouiller mes oreilles.

« Le jeu du chat et de la souris est terminé. »

Mes yeux s'écarquille et par réflexe je sors un kunaï de ma poche pour contrer le sien à quelques centimètre de mon visage. J'essaye tant bien que mal de repousser son kunaï avec le miens, mais les forces me manque et mon bras tremble de plus en plus.

Un sourire carnassier ce dessine sur le visage du sbire balafré, qui me domine aisément à présent. Sachant que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, je rassemble un peut de chakra dans mes pieds pour bondir en arrière afin de me tenir éloigner. J'atterris sans grande délicatesse à quelques mètre de lui et son rire gras résonne dans les alentours.

« Dit moi la rouquine que vas tu faire maintenant hein ? » dit il en dégainant sa grande hache.

Ma respiration est saccadée et mes jambes flanches de plus en plus à mesure qu'il s'approche.

« Laisse moi t'aider. »

Mon cœur rate un battement. Cette voix joueuse qui résonne dans ma tête, c'est lui !

Il sait que je l'ai reconnus et ricane sournoisement.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas te laisser capturer aussi facilement ? » dit-il moqueur.

Je ferme les yeux alors que mon ennemi continue d'avancer vers moi. Je ne veux plus l'entendre, il n'aura pas l'ascendant sur moi à nouveau.

« Tes parents auraient honte de toi si Orochimaru arrive à t'avoir Akane. »

Je serre les dents en entendant cette phrase. Il sait comment me mettre à bout. Il me connaît trop.

Mes genoux heurtes le sol et je sens qu'il souris de toutes ses dents. Quel plaie !

Le sbire d'Orochimaru se positionne face à moi et lève son arme au dessus de ma tête prêt à l'abattre.

Au même moment, une vive brûlure viens caresser mon ventre et instinctivement je pose ma main sur celui-ci.

Pas encore !

Pas maintenant !

La brûlure deviens de plus en plus forte me faisant grimacer au possible.

« Tu as besoin de moi. »

Non !

« Laisse toi allez tu verra... »

Non…

Ma tête bourdonne et bascule lourdement en avant, je sens que je perd peut à peut conscience, seul sa voix triomphante résonne dans ma tête avant que je ne sombre dans le noir total.

« Tu me remerciera plus tard gamine. »

Vas te faire foutre.


	2. Chapter 2

Ma tête…

« Vous pensez qu'elle va se réveiller ? »

J'ai tellement mal au crane…

« Vu son état ça relèverait du miracle ! »

J'entends des voix, à qui sont-elles ?

« Regardez elle se réveille. »

A force d'entendre des brides de conversation, je finis par ouvrir difficilement les yeux. La lumière qui éclaire l'endroit où je me trouve m'éblouis quelques peut, et il me faut un temps d'adaptation avant que je ne puisse voir correctement.

Un plafond rongé par l'humidité me fait face. En tournant la tête j'aperçois des futons un peu partout autour de moi, sur lesquels des personnes alitées se reposent. Je constate en bougeant les mains que je suis moi-même allongé sur un futon, j'essaie alors de prendre appui sur mes bras pour me redresser et sens une douce main se poser dans mon dos pour m'aider à y parvenir.

Par reflexe, je me tourne vivement vers la personne qui me soutient avec peine et ne gagne en retour qu'une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine, m'arrêtant net dans mon élan.

Je peine à calmer la douleur, alors que la personne à mes côtés m'échange quelques mots.

« Faites attention, vous n'êtes pas encore totalement guérie mademoiselle. » Dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Je finis par relever les yeux vers la voix et découvre une jeune femme à peine plus jeune que moi, qui me sourit avec gentillesse. Elle possédait de magnifiques yeux d'un bleu azur qui semblaient sonder mon âme. Ses cheveux blond étaient relevés en un chignon bien coiffé qui avec sa peau blanche lui donnait des airs de princesse. Dans ce magnifique tableau seul son accoutrement, un vieux kimono gris taché par endroit dont le obi semblait trop lâche, prouvait bien qu'en dépit de son apparence sa vie semblait bien misérable.

Misérable tout comme l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Une cabane où les murs et le plancher étaient recouverts de poussière et d'amas de bois, et où le moindre coup de vent manquerait de faire s'effondrer l'édifice.

« Où suis-je ? » Dis-je avec une voix encore pâteuse.

« Vous êtes au village Hanami jeune fille. » Tonna une voix forte non loin de l'entrée.

Un homme d'un certain âge et dont la carrure semblait taillée dans la montagne s'approcha, le pas lourd. Tout comme mon interlocutrice, l'homme possédait des cheveux blonds mais cette fois coupés courts. Ses yeux quant à eux tiraient vers le marron alors que sa peau elle aussi semblait plus bronzée que celle de la jeune fille à mes côtés. Son kimono bleu marine était déchiré par endroit et retenu par un obi gris, où un katana dont le fourreau était abîmé, pendait librement sur le côté. A n'en point douter tout deux faisaient partie de la même famille.

« Comment suis-je arrivée jusqu'ici ? »

L'homme qui me faisait face croisa les bras sur son torse et soupira bruyamment. A croire que ma question le dérangeait un peu, mais il était légitime que je sois mise au courant.

Il s'assit à même le sol et demanda une tasse de thé à la jeune fille qui devait être sa fille. Celle-ci quitta mon chevet pour obéir à son père, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasse de thé vert qu'elle nous servi sans jamais retirer un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

C'est en prenant la tasse de thé que je vis mes mains bandées soigneusement avec du lin blanc, et où quelques traces de sang étaient visibles. Des soins de premier secours mais des soins tout de même. Étrangement je ne me souviens pas m'être blessée, mais la voix forte du père de famille me rappela de ma rêverie.

« C'est moi qui t'ai trouvée dans la forêt qui borde notre village. » commença-t-il entre deux gorgées.

« J'étais en route pour livrer du poisson au village voisin quand j'ai entendu un hurlement horrible provenant de la forêt. »

Je bu moi aussi un peu de thé et l'incita à continuer son récit, très attentive à chacune de ses paroles.

« J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu et c'est là que je t'ai vue. Tu étais allongée sur le sol et tout autour de toi, le paysage était calciné. Le sol, les arbres et même la roche avaient été rongés par les flammes. Le corps d'un homme gisait à quelques mètres, noir comme du charbon... »

Il but à nouveau du thé et reprit son histoire, cherchant ses mots par moment.

« Quand je me suis approché, tu étais recouverte de sang mais tu respirais encore. Tu ne possédais pas de bandeaux prouvant ton appartenance à un quelconque village, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de te ramener chez nous. »

J'essayais tant bien que mal d'analyser tout ce qu'il me disait. L'endroit où il m'a trouvée semblait être un réel carnage au vu de ses dires. Un léger frisson parcouru mon échine alors qu'il continuait son récit.

« Ici nous t'avons donné les soins de première nécessité. Ma fille, Haruka, t'a soignée comme elle a pu avec le peu de moyen à notre disposition. Tes bras étaient brulés au troisième degré et je suis vraiment surpris que tu puisses déjà les bouger à nouveaux sans trop de difficultés. » Finit-il en regardant mes bras avec insistance.

Un silence lourd de sens prit place entre nous et le père d'Haruka en profita pour disposer. Je le remercia en toute hâte de son aide si précieuse et le laissa partir comme il était venu.

Haruka m'apporta des vêtements à ma taille, jugeant que mes haillons ne me couvraient plus assez. L'ensemble était composé d'une tunique bleu foncé arrivant à mi-cuisses, d'un pantacourt blanc et d'une paire de sandales ninja. Elle venait tout juste d'acheter ces vêtements à un marchand itinérant, et elle préféra me les donner, trouvant qu'ils seraient plus à leur place sur moi que sur elle.

Cet élan de générosité était nouveau pour moi et je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Après tout, je n'étais plus habituée à vivre en société et ce depuis bien trop longtemps.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre le large, ne souhaitant pas m'éterniser ici, Haruka m'interpella timidement.

« Excusez-moi mais… Vous n'êtes pas rétablie… J'ai pu traiter votre bras certes mais au vu de votre état, je me suis permise de demander de l'aide à une médic nin, de passage dans notre village. Je serai rassurée de savoir qu'elle terminerait comme il se doit de vous soigner. » Me dit-elle les joues légèrement rouges.

« Merci Haruka mais ça devrait aller je n'ai pas besoin de plus de soins. » Lui répondis-je, sans doute un peu trop sèchement.

La jeune femme baissa la tête un court instant puis repris la parole d'une voix tremblante.

« Quand je vous ai soigné… j'ai pu voir sur votre ventre un sceau à moitié effacer… » fit Haruka, dont le regard semblait me fuir.

Ma main se posa automatiquement sur mon ventre attendant la suite.

« Il serait préférable pour vous qu'elle puisse faire quelques choses. »

Une petite douleur se propagea sur la peau de mon ventre, prouvant qu'il était toujours la…

« Qui est cette medic nin dont tu parles ? »

Le fait que j'accepte sa requête raviva l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille qui me dit avec un grand sourire.

« Tsunade ! »

Il ne manquait plus que ça !


	3. Chapter 3

« Désolée Haruka… »

Je repensais aux attentions dont Haruka avait fait preuve à mon égard plus tôt dans la journée, alors que je m'enfonçais tant bien que mal dans la forêt, mes blessures n'aidant pas. Mon cœur se serra sensiblement à la pensée d'une personne amicale avec moi. 'Il' ne manqua pas ce moment de faiblesse pour glisser des paroles dont il est passé expert depuis ses années à mes côtés.

« Les sentiments sont pour les faibles Akane, si elle connaissait ta vraie nature, elle aussi essaierait de se servir de toi. »

Je tentais d'ignorer ses mots, mais mon cœur se resserra de plus belle. Je sentis un rictus lui fendre le visage de plaisir. Sale cabot. Mais il a raison sur un point : me sentir coupable et m'attacher ne pourront rien m'apporter de bon. Je suis une paria. J'ai fini par le comprendre et l'accepter. Ou à défaut de l'accepter, vivre avec. Je suis vraiment en train de me parler à moi-même ? Cette histoire m'affecte trop. Il faut bien avouer que l'idée de rencontrer une Sanin de mon village natal n'est pas sans avoir eu un impact. Ils ne me retrouveront pas. Ils ne doivent pas me retrouver.

Mes blessures me lancent, et je l'entends qui ricane… Je suis encore trop près du village… Mais si je ne récupère pas des forces, il en profitera… Sale bête. J'aurai sans doute dû rester plus longtemps auprès d'eux. (Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?). Je sors de mes pensées en voyant à quelques pas un arbre rongé par la maladie. D'un bond douloureux, j'atteins sa cime. Il est creux. Parfait. Ce sera un abri convenable, le temps que je me rétablisse assez pour repartir.

Blotti dans le cœur mourant de l'arbre, je ferme les yeux, et réfléchie au parcours qui m'attendra lorsque je quitterai mon abri. Bien que la région soit ravagée par des conflits, l'influence d'Orochimaru y est contrebalancée par la proximité de Konoha.

…

Orochimaru et Konoha… Autant choisir entre se faire frapper par la foudre ou dévorer par les flammes… Tout çà à cause de mon sang. Tout çà à cause d'une nuit.

…

Un bruissement de feuilles effleure mes oreilles et me réveille instantanément. La lune éclaire partiellement le paysage, mais l'aube est encore loin. Je m'étais endormie un temps… Quelle idiote…

Les bruits de la forêt me désarçonnent quelque peu, mais je me reprends rapidement et me rappelle l'urgence de la situation : je dois fuir. Je quitte mon abri de fortune et m'élance douloureusement entre les buissons. La fatigue n'est plus si intense, mais la douleur est toujours là. Dans ma course, je trébuche sur une racine et tombe en avant. Je tente tant bien que mal de me relever, mais le sceau sur mon ventre me brûle et m'empêche d'avancer. Encore lui…

« Alors fillette ? On a du mal à fuir son passé ? »

Son rire macabre résonne en moi alors que ses paroles font bouillir mon sang. Un frisson me parcoure l'échine alors que je sens un puissant chakra qui s'approche. Mon sang se glace et se fige. Elle arrive.

Fuir. Vite.

« Elle arrive et tu ne pourras plus échapper à ton destin Akane »

Non ! Il est encore temps !

« Tu pourras fuir si tu me laisse t'aider à nouveau, tu sais »

Des bribes de souvenir me traversent l'esprit. Des souvenirs qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Des griffes qui lacèrent mon assaillant de la veille. Qui le déchirent. Qui le brulent. Un rire sadique qui s'échappe de ma gorge. Un rire qui n'est pas le mien.

« Plutôt crever… » Lui répondis-je péniblement, la tête prête à exploser.

Le puissant chakra que j'ai ressenti se rapproche, et j'entends une voix prononcer mon nom. « Akane ?».

Putain.

Pourquoi il a fallu que je réponde à ce connard ?


End file.
